Worte und Taten
Worte und Taten Worte sind machtvoll. Worte waren es, die Kämpfer dazu brachten mit brennenden Herzen in die Schlacht zu stürzen und Worte waren es, die junge Frauen ihr Lächeln und ihre Unschuld kosteten. Worte erschufen Legenden und machten einen alten Krieger, der in einer namenlosen Schlacht in seinem eigenen Erbrochenen starb, zu einem Helden der noch in seinem Tode glorreich aufrecht stand. Worte waren schuld daran, dass er hier war. Krieger wollte er werden. Aber das erinnerte ihn daran, dass Worte nicht immer wahr wurden. ---- Müde betrachtete der Ork die Kerbe im dicken Stamm vor ihm. Verfluchte, verhexte Elfenbäume. Ein Durchmesser von einem kleinen Silo, dachte er und ließ langsam die Holzfälleraxt sinken. Die Kerbe verlief gut zwei Armlängen um den Stamm und war so tief und breit, dass ein Orkkind mühelos mit dem Oberkörper hätte hineinkriechen können - und trotzdem war er nichtmal am Kern des Baumes angelangt – trotz vieler Stunden schweißtreibender Arbeit. Allein um eine kleine Kerbe zu schlagen, musste er vier- bis fünfmal mit der Axt ausholen. Aber an der Axt lag es nicht, das wusste der Ork. In Gedanken sah er sich Abend für Abend seine Axt schleifen und mit dem Öltuch einreiben - nein, es lag nicht an der Axt. Es lag an diesen verfluchten, steinharten Elfenbäumen. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl dass sie ihm höhnisch nachblickten, als würden sie sagen wollen: "Ja, fäll uns nur. Aber wir werden es dir nicht leicht machen, kleiner, dummer Ork". Und manchmal, wenn er dann morgens wieder zu einem Baum zurückkehrte, schien es ihm als wären die Kerben über Nacht kleiner geworden. Verfluchte, sture Elfenbäume. Aber seinen Freunden hier im Warsong Holzfällerlager konnte er das nicht sagen. Sobald jemand über die Bäume sprach, wurde es stiller in ihrem Kreis, urplötzlich fiel jemandem ein anderes Thema ein bei dem alle Lachen konnten und das kribbelnde Gefühl blieb irgendwo in den hintersten Gedanken zurück. Aber es kam wieder. Zumindest bei Warag. Sein Griff um seine Axt wurde fester, er spürte wie ein Teil der Klinge in den weichen Erdboden eingesunken war, als er den Baum angestarrt und seinen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte. Langsam und zäh schulterte er sein Werkzeug, während sein Blick über die Schatten verzerrter Monster glitt, die sich unweit des Eingangs zum Gemeinschaftsbau befanden. Mit einem unguten Gefühl ging er unter ihnen vorbei - glänzende, scharfe Zähne und rasiermesserscharfe Klingen an den Händen... doch die Schredder der Goblins standen still und regungslos in der heraufziehenden Dämmerung. Nur ein paar wenige Strahlen des fast angebrochenen Neumonds ließen die Maschinen in dem unwirklichen Licht Wache stehen. Als er sich damals von Durotar hierher aufgemacht hatte, hieß es dass die Horde Ressourcen brauchte. Und die Ressourcen brauchten Verteidiger. Damals kannte er nur Durotar, nur roten Sand und karges, gelbes Gras, das manchmal nach etwas Regen wie Ungeziefer unter den flachen Steinen hervor kroch. "Ashenvale ist ein gefährlicher Ort, auch für mutige Krieger. Es ist Elfenterritorium und immer müssen wir mit Angriffen rechnen - nicht nur von den Spitzohren, sondern auch von gefährlichen Tieren und durch Zauberei! Nur die mutigsten und stärksten werden sich den tagtäglichen Kämpfen stellen um unseren Stützpunkt und das Holzfällerlager zu verteidigen! Denn es ist unsere Pflicht für unser Volk und unsere Familien unsere Stärke, unseren Willen und unser Blut zu geben! Für Thrall! Für die Horde!" Ja... Worte waren mächtig. Sie hatten tief in ihm gewurzelt und hatten beschlossen wilde Blüten aus Träumen von Ruhm und Ehre zu treiben. Er war hier niemals angekommen - sondern gestrandet. Es hatte sich herausgestellt das die "mutigen Krieger" die damals von einem Schlachtrufer namens Gorrag Warsong angeheuert wurden, zwar auch Wache hielten, aber hauptsächlich arbeiten sollten - denn "unserer Stärke, unseren Willen und unserem Blut", waren die tagtäglichen Schwielen an seinen Händen und die Holzsplitter in seiner Haut, aber keine orkmordenden Elfen oder ruhmreiche Kämpfe. Die wirklichen Kämpfe fanden etwas weiter entfernt in der Schlucht statt, wo es die Aufgabe von wirklich ausgebildeten Kriegern der Horde war, Karawanen aus Ashenvale vor Angriffen zu schützen und den Vorposten der Elfen zu schwächen. Vielleicht, dachte er sich manchmal, vielleicht sollte er froh sein. Vielleicht war das Kämpfen auch nicht seine Bestimmung. Vielleicht würde er Angst haben und seiner Familie Schande bereiten... Man hörte ständig von ihnen, den wahrhaft Mutigen, deren Herz für ihr Volk schlug und die tapfer im Kampf gegen die Feinde starben. Oft sah er die Wagen die dann Richtung Orgrimmar fuhren - auf dem Karren dahinter eine liegende Gestalt in Rüstung, die schwer unter dem Tuch mit den Farben der Horde zu erkennen war, und wenn sie am Splintertree hielten sprachen sie von der außerordentlichen Tapferkeit dieses Kämpfers, dessen lebloser Körper die Schlaglöcher und schlecht gedrechselten Räder des Diesseits erdulden musste. Wie würde es bei ihm aussehen? Würde sein Körper auch auf einen Karren gelegt werden, mit einem Leichentuch der Horde bedeckt? Und was würde man am Posten sagen, oder dort wo gefragt würde, was für ein Held dort sein Leben gelassen hatte? Würde der Fahrer des Karrens sagen: "Welch ein mutiger Ork, erschlagen von einem Feind, hundertfach größer als er - doch er stand bis zum Ende tapfer - bis zum Ende als ihn der Baum erschlug." Mit einem Grunzen, einem Seufzen ähnlich, lehnte Holzfäller Warag seine Axt an die lehmverputzte Wand des Gemeinschaftsbaus, dem Ort an dem sich alle nach getaner Arbeit trafen und tranken, lachten und würfelten, bis sie schließlich in die Unterkünfte wankten. Einfache Freuden für einen einfachen Ork. Eine Art dicker Teppich aus grobem Filz hing vor dem sonst offenen Eingang des Baus, damit die kühle Luft die Gemütlichkeit und Wärme darin nicht fortriss. Warag wollte den Behang gerade zur Seite schieben, als ein Kopf vor ihm auftauchte und ein träger Luftschwall aus Schweiß, Bier und gepökeltem Fleisch ihm entgegenkam. "Scheiße, Warag! Dachte schon du komms nich mehr. Hättest fast Grumm verpasst wie er seine Wette einlöst." der Ork grunzte und lachte gleichzeitig, ein zweites Kinn, das mit einer Schicht Bratenfett überzogen schien, wackelte dabei. "Dreck, er sieht aus wie ein fetter Eber in Kleidern, nur mit weniger Haa...Warag! Was is?" Der Ork mit dem schwarzen Zopf deutete einen Faustschlag in Warags abwesendes Gesicht an, fing diesen kurz vor seiner flachen Nase ab und grunzte, doch der Holzfäller reagierte nicht. Warag starrte kurz durch den Ork hindurch und machte dann binnen einer Sekunde auf dem Absatz kehrt. "..'bn Schleifstein vergessn..." murmelte er noch und der andere Ork schlug missmutig grunzend wieder den Behang zu. Warag hatte vorhin viel Zeit mit Nachdenken verbracht, es war später als gewöhnlich und den Schleifstein hatte er auch liegen lassen. Es gab Tage, da war er fleißiger als alle anderen, aber dann manchmal, besonders spät abends, holten ihn Wünsche und Träume ein, die er lieber vergessen würde. Andererseits hielt er sich an ihnen fest, wie ein Kind am Rock seiner Mutter. Vor sich hinmurmelnd stapfte der Ork in die Richtung seines Baumes, dort wo aller Wahrscheinlichkeit sein Schleifstein lag. Würde er ihn liegenlassen, wäre er wohl am nächsten Tag durch die Feuchtigkeit und den schlammigen Boden verdorben oder irgendjemand würde ihn nehmen und so schnell würde er keinen neuen bekommen. Und eher würde er noch weitere Stunden mit Suchen verbringen, als die nächsten Tage ohne Schleifstein diese verfluchten, verhexten, steinharten, sturen Elfenbäume zu fällen. Aber da lag er! Warag sah in dem fahlen Licht den dunklen Klumpen auf einer halb durchtrennten Wurzel liegen, schlitterte die letzten paar Schritte auf dem matschigen Boden dahin und fing sich an der Wurzel ab. Er hatte sich schnell an den glitschigen Boden gewöhnt, denn wenn sie hier arbeiteten und das Gras und die Büsche am Boden mit der Zeit herausgerissen wurden, fand die Erde keinen Halt mehr im Wurzelwerk und wurde vom Regen aufgeschwemmt. Das Ergebnis war eben jener Matsch, der die Schuhe der Holzfäller tagtäglich heimsuchte. Murrend steckte Warag sich den Schleifstein in die Tasche und ließ noch mal seinen Blick über das nächtliche Lager gleiten... Und da sah er etwas... einen seltsam geformten, fast grotesken Schatten, der am Rande des Lagers stand – nur ungefähr vierzig Meter von ihm entfernt. Warag spürte wie sein Herz aufgeregt vor Anspannung hüpfte und drückte sich an den Boden, den Blick auf den Schatten geheftet, der sich nun gut sichtbar im Mondlicht drehte... Leise schnaubend ließ Warag die Schultern hängen. Garc Thunderclap. Warag erinnerte sich wieder an die dutzend Male, als ihm Garc von dem ganz besonderen Schild erzählt hatte, das ein Erbstück der Familie Thunderclap war. „Sogar aus echtem Stahl!“ hatte Garc gesagt – aber die Form des Schildes und die Stacheln hatten ihn im Zwielicht auf Warag wie ein verunstaltetes Monster wirken lassen, während er die heutige Wache schieben musste. Warag richtete sich auf und schüttelte schon fast beschämt etwas klumpigen Schlamm von seiner Lederkleidung, dort wo er sich auf den Boden gedrückt hatte um das Monster Garc Thunderclap zu beobachten. Er war gerade aufgestanden, als ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief und er augenblicklich erstarrte. Warag war es, als würde plötzlich ein Unsichtbarer kalt in seinen Nacken atmen, direkt hinter ihm… Er wusste nicht woher dieses eigenartige Gefühl plötzlich kam, doch es kroch seine Knochen hinauf wie eine eiskalte Spinne, und er spürte in diesem Moment jeden Muskel einzeln und so deutlich, dass er es fast als Schmerz empfand. Und plötzlich verschwand Garc Thunderclap aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Warag drehte den Kopf nur leicht, aber er hatte es gesehen, obwohl er nicht hingesehen hatte. Er hatte es mehr gefühlt als das er es wirklich bemerkt hatte, aber Garc war weg. Es war kein Laut auf diese Entfernung zu hören gewesen und er war nicht einfach umgefallen – es war als hätte sich ein Loch unter dem Wächter aufgetan und ihn einfach wortlos verschluckt. In diesem Moment hatte Warag schreckliche Angst. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Bilder von Elfen, die man bis auf ihre leuchtenden Augen nicht erkennen konnte, die sich in Bäume, Feen und Raubtiere verwandelten und nicht zu fassen waren, bis ihre glänzenden Klingen aus Mondlicht einen durchbohrten, und das letzte was man sah, die eigenen Gedärme waren, wie sie sich schlangengleich auf den schlammigen Boden ergossen. Aber war dass nicht das, was er sich gewünscht hatte? Wollte er nicht wie ein Held im Kampf sterben, wollte er das denn nicht? Du hättest besser aufpassen sollen was du dir gewünscht hast, Warag., dachte er noch, dann griff er mit der rechten Hand zu dem schmalen Messer an seiner Seite, mit dem er normalerweise Eberfleisch zerteilte oder Brotkanten schnitt und zog es zittrig aus der Lederscheide heraus. Er machte einen Schritt in die Richtung in der die Wache plötzlich verschwunden war. Auch jetzt war nichts zu sehen oder zu hören, doch das Kribbeln lief weiter seinen Rücken entlang und immer noch war dort diese eisige Kälte die seine Glieder lähmte und ihn jede Kraft kostete. Die Nacht war nun endgültig und überall um ihn herum. Im fernen Wald, dort wo die Bäume noch dicht standen, sah man das Blitzen von Waldgeistern und den ruhelosen Seelen der Elfen die dort als funkelnde Lichter umherschwebten. Das Geräusch klappernder Spinnenkiefer und das Entfernte Heulen von Wölfen... Warag spürte wie etwas warmes sein Bein hinunterlief - zwei Schritte später gab sein Stiefel schmatzend, quietschende Geräusche von sich als er halbvoll gelaufen war, doch er ging immer weiter und fragte sich dabei, wo der Mut blieb und die Furchtlosigkeit. Als er fast am Rand des Holzfällerlagers angekommen war, nur wenige Meter entfernt von der Stelle an der Garc gewacht hatte, streckte er das Messer weit vor sich aus, so weit wie sein Arm reichte, seine Augen blickten panisch hin und her. Und er lauschte. Und er hörte etwas… leise. Ein Geräusch das er kannte. Es war ein leises Schmatzen und Schnauben, als würde man etwas gierig hinunterschlingen. Für einen kurzen Moment schlich sich Erleichterung auf sein Gesicht, bis er ein Knurren hörte, ein Schnüffeln – und bis er schließlich das grausame Bild vor sich erkannte. Eine glänzende, feuchte Spur zog sich über niedergedrückte Grasbüschel und kleine Dampfschwaden stiegen stellenweise vom Boden in den nachtschwarzen Himmel auf. Von einem Ast der aus dem Boden ragte, tropfte etwas Zähflüssiges zu Boden. Der stechende Geruch von Eisen lag wie eine schwere Decke in der Luft. Seine Augen folgten widerwillig der Spur aus zähem Blut über das Gras, ein kalter Schauer erfasste ihn als er sich schließlich zwang hinzusehen… Ein dunkler Schatten beugte sich tief über den Leichnam von Garc Thunderclap – dann folgte ein reißendes und schlingendes Geräusch, begleitet von etwas, dass klang wie ein Kratzen von Zähnen auf Knochen… Entsetzt sog der Ork die Luft ein – in diesem Augenblick ruckte der Kopf des Monsters nach oben und es starrte ihn aus gelb glühenden Augen an. Warag taumelte zurück, blieb aber auf den Beinen. Das hässliche Ding vor ihm stieß ein tiefes Knurren aus und starrte den Ork an. Ein Knacken war zu hören als es gebückt aufstand, dann kam es langsam auf Warag zu… Schwer atmend zuckte Warag noch einen Schritt zurück – die rechte Hand hatte er immer noch erhoben als hätte er noch das Messer in der Hand. Das schlurfende Geräusch schwerer Stiefel kam auf ihn zu, das Leuchten der Augen kam immer näher – und dann trat das Wesen aus dem Schatten des Waldrandes in das schwache Zwielicht. In den Gedanken des Orks formte sich ein Ruf, ein Ruf des Hasses und ein Ruf der Hilfe, doch es war als hätte diese schreckliche Kälte ihm die Kehle zugedrückt, keuchend wich er nochmals einen Schritt vor dem Anblick zurück und starrte auf die Widernatürlichkeit die jetzt nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt stand. Es hatte fünf Finger die vom Blut des Toten glänzten. Sie waren dürr und mündeten schließlich in einem Arm, der nur noch aus blanken Knochen bestand, die im Zwielicht trüb schimmerten. Der Kopf dieses Wesens war der eines Wolfes, seine Augen glimmten in einem hellen Gelb und ein stetiges Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle, als es einen Schritt näher kam. Warag keuchte, dieses Knurren grub nach seinen Gedanken und hielt ihn fest in einer eiskalten Umklammerung gefangen – er schloss die Augen und hob schützend die Hände, als… „Wir gehen.“ Warag blinzelte. Der grässliche Schatten vor ihm war verschwunden, stattdessen sah er unter dem Schatten des Baumes vor sich eine hochgewachsene Gestalt stehen – er kannte die Stimme nicht, aber er erkannte sie. Eine Trollin die Orkisch sprach. „Was.. wer-“ Warag wollte auf die Gestalt zugehen und zuckte zurück als er ein Knurren hinter dem Trollschatten wahrnahm, dem sich ein zweites Knurren und dann ein drittes anschloss – und ein Paar gelb glühender Augen. „…ihr schlagt zuviel Holz.“ Sagte die Trollin mit rauher Stimme – auch diese klang fast wie ein Knurren. Und trotzdem war in ihr weder Hass noch Gutmütigkeit zu hören, es klang wie eine Feststellung. So... neutral. Warag wollte den Mund öffnen um etwas zu sagen, hob besänftigend eine Hand – dann plötzlich spürte er einen kurzen, stechenden Schmerz und es wurde es schwarz um ihn, während er in einer warmen, tiefen Dunkelheit versank. Eine halbe Stunde später. „Scheiße! Beim verschissnem Scheiß! Warag! Warag! WARAG!!“ Aus der Ferne hörte er jemanden rufen. Das war sein Name – ohne Zweifel. Er fühlte sich als würde er unter einer Decke aus Blei liegen – seine Arme waren schwer. Von seinen Lidern und seinem Kopf ganz zu schweigen. Warag blinzelte und er hätte sich wirklich einen schöneren Anblick vorstellen können. „Warag, verdamm’ wach auf!“ sprach das wabbelige Kinn von Korgoll zu ihm – immer noch erkannte man Bratenfett darauf. Keuchend und hustend rollte Warag sich herum – schlug einmal um sich und beschloss schließlich die Augen zu öffnen. Schon einen kurzen Augenblick davor, als er schon dabei war, die Augen halb zu öffnen und plötzlich den Geruch von Eisen in der Nase hatte, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass das keine gute Idee gewesen war. Erstarrt blickte er auf das halb angefressene Gesicht von Garc Thunderclap, der ihn mit dem noch übrigen, weit aufgerissenen Auge ansah. ---- Nachdem Warag sich mehrfach übergeben hatte, brachte man ihn schließlich zu dem Befehlshaber Strongarrow, der mit zwei Grunzern aus dem Splintertreeposten sofort angerückt war, als er die Nachricht von dem Toten erhalten hatte. Einige Stunden später erfüllte eisiges Schweigen fast greifbar den Raum, wie ein innerer Zwang erdrückte es auch nur den Gedanken daran zu sprechen. Doch nach wenigen Minuten der unangenehm kalten Stille, erhob schließlich der Stützpunktführer Strongarrow die Stimme. "Lok´thar, Warag." sagte er leise. Warag nickte nur stumm und blickte auf seine Schuhe. "...wir.. sind uns inzwischen fast sicher was geschehen ist. Die Spuren an Gar... an dem Toten sind ziemlich eindeutig." der Stützpunktführer zupfte an ein paar Haaren, die grau und lang aus seinem Kinn sprossen, allerdings konnte man die einzelnen Büschel dort kaum einen Bart nennen. Warag blickte auf und sah den Ork ihm gegenüber ausdruckslos an, dieser schien auf eine Antwort zu warten. Es ist fast sicher was geschehen ist? Eindeutig sagst du? Ihr wisst gar nichts, gar nichts wisst ihr... Warag grunzte leise und antwortete dann: "...es waren zwei... oder drei." er blickte träge und mit unterdrücktem Zorn in die Augen von Strongarrow. "...Wölfe mein ich. Ich hab versucht.“ Strongarrow unterbrach ihn mit einem mitleidigen Grunzen. "Keine Vorwürfe, Warag. Es war sehr mutig... niemand trägt hier die Schuld - niemand hätte gedacht dass sich die Wölfe so nah ans Lager wagen." Warag ließ wieder den Kopf hängen. Mutig? Was war mutig? Dass ich mir vor Angst in den Stiefel gepisst habe oder das ich so sehr gezittert habe das ich mein Brotmesser fallen lies? Der Holzfäller nickte knapp und wollte langsam aufstehen, als Strongarrow ihn wieder aufhielt. "Warag... Grimful, richtig?" seine Stimme klang fast sanft, aber für Warag lag darin zuviel Mitleid. Mitleid das vergessen wurde, sobald der Stützpunktführer wieder im Splintertree war. Warag blickte Strongarrow nur träge, halb erwartungsvoll an. "Ihr habt Mut bewiesen, Warag Grimful. Angesichts einer Gefahr die einem eurer Kameraden das Leben gekostet hat, nicht davonzulaufen, erfordert Standhaftigkeit." Warag runzelte leicht die Stirn, doch der alte Ork fuhr unbeirrt fort und räusperte sich kurz. "Ich habe zwei Grunzer zum Schutz des Lagers hier gelassen - jetzt muss ich Ersatz suchen. Wenn ihr zustimmt, würde ich euch gerne zu einem Grunzer und zu einer Wache des Splintertreepostens ausbilden lassen. Ich denke ihr seid genau der Richtige dafür. Es wird nicht einfach sein, doch der Ruhm und die Ehre werden dann an eurer Seite stehen, Kämpfer der Horde." endete Strongarrow feierlich. Der Holzfäller und der alte Stützpunktführer sahen sich lange schweigend an. Worte sind mächtig., dachte Warag sich und nickte langsam. ---- Einige Wochen später Warag fuhr mit einem entsetzen Keuchen hoch - die Folge davon war ein dumpfer, betäubender Schmerz in seinem Schädel, als er sich an der Decke des Wachbaus stieß. Grunzend rieb er sich erst den Kopf, dann die schweißnasse Stirn. Schon wieder hatte ihn dieser Alptraum verfolgt - glühende gelbe Augen, doch nicht die Leiche von Garc sah er vor sich, sondern Strongarrow, der ihn enttäuscht ansah. "Du hast uns belogen, Warag. Es waren keine Wölfe... Mit deiner Lüge hast du hunderte Leben auf dem Gewissen, hunderte Leben, hunderte, Gewissen... hunderte... Gewissen... Leben... hunderte...Leben... '''DU BIST SCHULD!"' Keuchend schwang der Ork die Beine über den Rand der Hängematte, was von einem leisen, verschlafenen Grunzen des Orks unter ihm quittiert wurde. Allein an der Temperatur merkte er, dass es noch sehr früh sein musste. Er blickte zu dem Behang vor dem Eingang zum Bau und erkannte die dünnen Nebelfetzen die sich unter dem Filzbehang ausstreckten wie kalte, lange Finger die nach etwas ''tasteten..... Warag schüttelte den Kopf um diese Vorstellung zu vertreiben und ließ sich dann leise von seiner Matte auf den Boden hinuntergleiten. Nunja, fast leise. Ein Taure namens Suwarr Stonehoof der in der gegenüberliegenden Wandnische schlief, blinzelte und winkte ihm knapp zu, ehe er sich wieder zur Seite drehte. Warag wusste das er nicht mehr schlafen konnte, dafür hatte er diesen Alptraum zu oft. Auch seine Kameraden die mit ihm den Bau teilten wussten dass ihn etwas plagte - doch niemand hat ihn je darauf angesprochen oder es gewagt über ihn zu lachen. Sie alle begegneten ihm mit Respekt. Doch er wusste, dass allein Worte dafür verantwortlich waren. Worte, die ein Eigenleben entwickelt und sich über das Holzfällerlager und Splintertree - sogar Zoram Gar, verbreitet hatten. "Er war allein in der Nacht.." hörte er jetzt noch in seinen Erinnerungen vom letzten Tag im Holzfällerlager, Korgoll vor vielen anderen Orks sprechen... "...und da kamen sie, verdammte Scheiße! Ein dutzend tollwütiger und beschissner wilden Wölfe die sich auf Warag Grimful und auf Garc Thunderclap stürzten! Doch mit letzter Kraft, konnte Warag diese Scheißbestien vertreiben und überlebte! Keiner weiß... wie er es gemacht hat... Scheiße. Keiner weiß es… aber er hat´s einfach getan…" Warag hatte noch versucht die Sache richtig zu stellen... wobei er bei der Geschichte mit den zwei Wölfen blieb, denn wer hätte ihm schon geglaubt? Untote mit Wolfskopf die das rohe Fleisch von Orks fraßen und von Trollinnen begleitet wurden… das klang sogar in seinen Ohren lächerlich und… verrückt. Doch trotzdem entwickelten Worte nun mal ein Eigenleben - zum Guten manchmal, manchmal auch zum Schlechten. Nach zwei Wochen, war Warag deshalb bekannt als der, der ein dutzend wilder Wölfe verjagt hatte - er war bekannt als der, der nicht vor diesen Bestien davongelaufen war, er war bekannt als der, der alles gegeben hatte sie zu vertreiben. Er war bekannt als der, der überlebt hatte. Und nur der Stärkste überlebte, das wussten die Orks. Worte sind mächtig. Ein winziger, glänzender Wassertropfen lief über die Schneide seiner Axt und tropfte ins taubefleckte Gras. Der Hügel knapp links vom Splintertreeposten bot einen guten Überblick, doch heute lag so dichter Nebel über Ashenvale, das man bereits nach wenigen Schritten nur noch Umrisse und verschwommene Schemen erkennen konnte. Warag rieb sich die Hände - diese Temperaturen war er trotz der langen Zeit die er schon in Ashenvale war, nicht gewöhnt. Kurz trieben seine Gedanken zu dem roten Sand und den Felsen in Durotar und das angenehme Gefühl wenn man sich Abends am Meer seine Decke auf einem der großen, flachen Steine ausbreitete und die Wärme spürte, welche sie von der Sonne am Tag bewahrt hatten. Er schloss die Augen und spürte den warmen Wind auf seinem Gesicht, der einen leichten Geruch von Staub und Salz mit sich trug. Er rollte seine Zehen in den Schuhen - in Durotar war er fast nur barfuss gelaufen und seine Füße waren immer warm gewesen - wenn auch rot vom Sand dort. Warag öffnete unwohl die Augen, als ein Wassertropfen von einer Baumkrone über ihm, genau auf seinem Augenlid landete. Mit einem Mal sah er wieder die bläulichen Nebelfetzen die zwischen den Büschen und Farnen trieben und das unwirklich violette Licht, das sich in Millionen kleinsten Tautropfen brach, die sich auf Blättern und Blüten festgesetzt hatten - und die Wärme in seinen Gedanken verschwand, fortgetrieben wie der rote Sand von Durotar. Er seufzte und zog einen Trinkschlauch mit bitterem Bier von der Seite, der schmale Korken gab ein ploppendes Geräusch von sich und Warag leerte den halbvollen Schlauch bis zum letzten Tropfen. Das war sein Mut und sein Wille. Das Bier machte ihn wütender im Kampf und die Angst verlor sich irgendwo tief in seinen Gedanken, wenn er vor seinen Patroullien in Ashenvale nur genug davon trank. Und er musste trinken, ja das musste er. Es war niemals ganz friedlich hier am Splintertree und am Holzfällerlager gewesen, aber seit einem halben Jahr war irgendwas einfach nicht mehr in Ordnung. Er hatte es damals als Holzfäller gespürt, und er spürte es jetzt. Ab und an wurde eine tote Patroullie gefunden – oder ihre Reste. Oft waren es genau die, die tief im Wald Erkundungsgänge machen sollten. „Es sind einfach zu viele Wölfe, sie werden immer wilder.“ Sagten sie dann. Dann verschwanden wieder einmal alle Werkzeuge von den Holzfällern, die Schredder waren beschädigt und die Fällarbeiten mussten mehrere Wochen warten. „Diebische Spitzohren, dreckige Elfen. Sie wollen uns aus ihrem Wald drängen und haben nicht den Mut sich zu zeigen!“ Sagten sie dann. Immer wenn sich derartiges ereignete, lief Warag ein kaltes Schaudern über den Rücken wie damals. Ihre Späher fanden auch oft genug tote Elfen in den Wäldern – in einer alten Höhle hatte man sogar die überwucherten Reste eines gnomischen Schreiters entdeckt – und die Knochen des Reiters. Wenn Warag die Berichte las, wünschte er sich, er konnte einfach hinausschreien was ihm seit der Nacht im Warsonglager den Schlaf kostete. Doch was sollte er tun? Würde er mit dem Ammenmärchen von dem Untoten mit Wolfskopf und der Trollin ankommen, wären Worte seine mächtigsten Gegner. „Er ist verrückt. Warag hat den Vorfall damals nie ganz verkraftet..“ ja, irgendwann würden genau solche Worte fallen, das wusste er. Und diese Worte würden Flügel bekommen, bis zum Zoram Gar Posten würden sie segeln, so leicht von Mund zu Mund und es würden nur wenige Tage vergehen, ehe man ihn unehrenhaft nach Durotar oder zu den Holzfällern zurückschicken würde. Nein, er konnte es einfach nicht. Worte mögen mächtig sein, aber Schweigen ist es auch. Grunzend hielt er den Trinkschlauch über den Boden und schüttelte ihn, aber nur ein müder Tropfen landete im Gras auf dem sich jetzt ein erster violetter Sonnenstrahl zeigte, der mit goldenem Licht gesprenkelt war. Es war Zeit die Anderen zu wecken. Er musste dazu nicht erst umständlich nach einem Handfernrohr kramen um damit durch die verschlungenen Äste von Ashenvale den Sonnenstand auszumachen - sein Zeitgefühl und der Bierschlauch hatten sich in den letzten zwei Wochen als außerordentlich zuverlässig erwiesen. Er wollte gerade kehrt machen und von dem Hügel herunterstapfen, als er es hörte. Ein lang gezogenes, an- und abschwellendes Heulen durchdrang den Nebel wie ein Schwert. Es war eine Stimme die irgendwie zu hell und zu leise klang um ganz ein Wolf zu sein, doch nur nach wenigen Augenblicken schlossen sich zwei oder drei weitere Stimmen dem fernen Gesang an und verstummten nach wenigen Minuten. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Warag wie versteinert auf dem Hügel gestanden und in den Nebel gestarrt, als könnte er nur mit genug Starren irgendwelche Antworten bekommen. Der Grunzer schauderte. Wölfe waren für ihn immer das Symbol der Orks gewesen - ein Symbol für den Zusammenhalt von Vielen, ein Symbol für ihre gemeinsame Stärke, ein Symbol für ihre neu gewonnene Freiheit. Die Wölfe gehörten zu seinem Volk - in seinen Träumen als junger Ork sah er sich oft auf einem großen, prächtigen Waldwolf reiten wenn er in die Schlacht zog - als Kind war für ihn das ferne Heulen wie ein Versprechen gewesen. Aber jetzt? Er selbst sah oft Wölfe. Fast alle Boten und viele Grunzer ritten auf ihnen um schnell Botschaften und Anweisungen zu überbringen. Aber dennoch sah er immer wieder blanken Knochen und glühende Augen vor sich, wenn er einem der Tiere zu lange Beachtung schenkte. Sie hatten sich verändert. Sie waren wild und geifernd... es waren nur Tiere. Orks waren Orks. Orks waren intelligent... Ihr schlagt zuviel Holz... - hörte er die Stimme der Trollin in seinem Kopf. Hatten vielleicht nicht die Wölfe sich verändert, sondern die Orks selbst? Er starrte in die Nebelfetzen hinein, die wie Geister zwischen den Bäumen dahintrieben und seine Gedanken schweiften ein weiteres Mal in seine späte Jugend. Warag erinnerte sich nicht an viel, er wusste dass er und sein kleiner Clan viel gelaufen sind und sich oft versteckt hatten. Heute wusste er von den Lagern bei den Menschen, denen sie zum Glück entgangen waren, und von Thralls mutiger Befreiung. Doch... hatte Thrall nicht gesagt, das Volk der Orks müsste zu seinen Wurzeln zurückfinden? Hatte er nicht darauf bestanden dass wieder Schamanen unter ihrem Volk ausgebildet werden sollten, damit sie ihm Weisheit und ihren Stolz wiedergaben? Und dann dachte er an den Platz vom Warsong Holzfällerlager. Wie plötzliche Momentaufnahmen blitzen einzelne Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er sah wie eine Axt sich in das Holz eines Baumes fraß, der wohl älter war als sein ganzer Clan - ein Baum der vielleicht Jahrhunderte überdauert hatte. Er sah die Äste splittern, hörte das Krachen und Ächzen, als der Riese schließlich fiel. Er spürte den Matsch der in seine Stiefel lief, sah den aufgeschwemmten Schlamm auf dem kahlen Platz dahinsickern. Er sah wie ein anderer Ork die Äste des Baumes abschlug um den Stamm schließlich freizulegen. Er sah einen metallisch glänzenden Schredder, wie er ohne Eleganz und ohne Mühen die Stämme zersägte. Und dann sah er ein Bild vor sich, ein letztes Bild. Er sah ein Katapult. Aus Holz. Aus Bäumen. Und es stand auf einem kahlen, schlammigen Platz. Plötzlich spürte er Schmerz in sich aufwallen, wie ein überkochender Kessel von dem Fett in ein Feuer spritzt und die Flammen nur höher schlagen lässt. Mit einem wütenden Schrei warf er den leeren Trinkbeutel von sich, die Luft war plötzlich trocken und knisterte eigenartig, als bräuchte es nur eine winzige Flamme um sie zu entzünden. Zornesfalten ragten zwischen den Augen des Grunzers auf – doch dann zerschmolzen sie und wichen einem verzweifeltem Glucksen als der Ork sich wie ein nasser Sack ins Gras sinken ließ. Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf seinen Beinen ab und ließ den Kopf in seine Hände sinken, während er schluchzte und zuckte. Irgendetwas war einfach nicht richtig. Es war etwas verkehrt und er wusste nicht was. Es war wie ein Bild an dem einen etwas störte, man den Fehler aber einfach nicht fand. Entweder war er wirklich verrückt und sein Verstand spielte ihm Streiche, oder es war alles wahr gewesen was er gesehen hatte und er trug eine große Schuld mit sich, wie ein erdrückender Schatten der sich über ihn beugte. Er weinte nicht, es war ein trockenes Schluchzen - fast so, als wollte die Verzweiflung durch seinen Hals hinaus aus seinem Mund klettern und würde ihm dabei mit jedem Schritt die Luft abschneiden. Was sollte er nur tun? Was würden ehrenhafte Kämpfer der Horde tun? Und da durchdrang es ihn wie ein Blitz der ihm durch Mark und Bein fuhr - weit entfernt, wie durch dicke Watte hindurch, hörte er das Heulen im Nebel. Worte sind mächtig. Schweigen ist mächtig. Aber viel mächtiger sind rechte Taten, zur rechten Zeit. --- Eine Stunde später hörte man wütendes Schreien und Grunzen aus dem Wachbau und hetzende Wachen, die während sie sich verschlafen anzogen bereits von einem Offizier der Horde angeschrieen und hinausgescheucht wurden. „Verschlafen!!“- grunzte der Offizier wütend. „Truppenführer Warag hat uns nicht geweckt!“ - verteidigte sich Stonehoof der Taure, seine Nüstern bebten. Dann blickten sie sich gegenseitig für einen Moment an, bis eine stille Erkenntnis sich auf ihren Gesichtern widerspiegelte. „Wo ist Warag eigentlich?“ - fragte ein anderer Ork. Und dann sagte für einen Moment niemand etwas. --- Der Boden des violett-blauen Dickichts war überwuchert von Schlingpflanzen, Farnen und Gebüsch, auf denen die leuchtenden Sprenkel von schwach goldenem Licht tanzten. Ein leichter Sprühregen überzog den Wald und die Luft war feucht und vom Geruch nasser Erde, Kräuter und Blüten erfüllt. Durch die ausladenden Kronen der Elfenbäume fielen vereinzelt dünne Lichtstrahlen, in denen man den Staub wirbeln sah, doch ansonsten war Ashenvale von einem düsteren Zwielicht erfüllt. Warag fluchte, die Arme weit nach vorne ausgestreckt um sich vor einigen dornigen Ästen zu schützen. Ein großes Blatt fuhr ihm über die Wange und kühler Tau blieb wie ein stiller Abdruck darauf hängen, wie die kalte Hand eines Toten. Ein leises Wispern erfüllte die Luft, und in den Baumkronen leuchteten Elfengeister, die scheinbar ziellos hin- und herschwebten. Warag wischte sich ein paar Spinnweben aus dem dunklen Haarzopf, blieb kurz stehen und lauschte. Noch immer hatte der Nebel sich so gut wie gar nicht gesenkt, verzerrte und verschluckte jedes Geräusch. Mit dem Axtstiel drückte der Ork einige dornige Ranken beiseite und erklomm einen schmalen Hügel – wenige Minuten später fand er was er gesucht hatte. In den frühen Stunden glänzte das Blut auf dem Gras fast silbrig, der Körper des Kadavers wirkte ausgeblichen und stumpf im fahlen Licht das durch die Blätter fiel. Einer der Hinterläufe war grotesk verdreht und stand in einem unnatürlichen Winkel ab – der Hirsch hatte den Kopf zurückgeworfen, aber von der Kehle waren nur noch blutige Fetzen geblieben. Eine Krähe die gerade mit ihrem gekrümmten Schnabel in eines der Augen pickte, flatterte auf als Warag zu dem toten Tier trat, und krächzte empört, doch der Ork schenkte ihr kaum Beachtung. Ein Hinterlauf des Hirsches fehlte und eine leicht blutige Schleifspur zog sich durch ein Dickicht aus Farnen, deren Blätter wie im Morgentau mit dem roten, dicken Blut des Tieres besprenkelt waren. Warag dachte keinen einzigen Moment daran, warum er der Spur folgte und was er an ihrem Ende finden würde. Doch schließlich war er angelangt. Seine kräftige Hand schob ein paar dichte Äste zur Seite, wie ein Vorhang gaben sie von seinem erhöhten Standpunkt am Hang den Blick auf eine kleine Lichtung frei, an deren Ende sich die Dunkelheit in einer steinernen Höhle zusammenrottete. Der Boden hier schien wie Wasser – Schatten und Licht tanzten darauf, ebenso wie die zwei jungen Wölfe die sich um das zerfledderte Bein des Hirschen balgten und das Blut seines Fleisches in alle Richtungen verteilten. Helles Jaulen erfüllte die Luft – dann folgte plötzliche Stille als sie den Ork am Rande der kleinen Lichtung bemerkten und ihn anstarrten. Ein Moment der absoluten Ruhe trat ein. Warag blickte in die Augen der Tiere und sie sahen ihn an, ohne sich zu bewegen, während das Licht und der Schatten durch die Luft huschten. Dann kamen weitere. Er blickte sie an, die Gestalten die nun aus der Höhle getreten waren, er blickte sie an, sieben an der Zahl. Die zwei Welpen saßen dort, und drei große Wölfe standen nun hinter ihnen. Hinter diesen, vom Schatten der Höhle halb verborgen, sah er die aufgerichtete Gestalt der Trollin und neben ihr leuchtete ein Paar gelber Augen aus der Dunkelheit. Plötzlich war es dem Ork, als wäre dies nicht das Ende seines langen Weges, sondern der Anfang. Alles schien plötzlich anders zu sein – das Licht schmolz unter seinem Blick, während das Blut auf dem Boden sich in Feuer wandelte – gleißende Flammen die ihn geführt hatten, zu einer Spur, einem Weg, einen Pfad, der für ihn plötzlich hell erschien, wie glühende Kohlen in der Dunkelheit. Er spürte plötzlich das wilde Rauschen seines Blutes, spürte weit entfernt die Gischt des Southfurys wie sie sich über die Weite ins unendliche Meer ergoss, hörte den Schrei der Vögel die hoch über dem Gebirge des Hinterlandes kreisten – und er spürte dass es sein Schrei gewesen war und sein Blut und sein Herz, das mit all dem verbunden war. Verbunden mit ihr. Und mit ihnen. Sie alle sahen ihn an. Er blickte zurück. Und dort, wo er vorher nur gesehen hatte – erkannte er nun. Und er erkannte ein Lächeln. Mutter... ---- Mehrere Wochen später Warag blickte weit auf das Meer hinaus. Die Sonne war gerade am Untergehen. Ihr orange-rotes Feuer ergoss sich in die blauen Fluten und dort wo sich die beiden Elemente berührten, tanzten helle Sterne auf dem Wasser. Der Ork hob eine Hand, so nah schien diese Pracht, als könnte er sie von dem Hügel hier berühren. All die Jahre hatte er das alles nicht bemerkt, doch nun schien die Welt wie ein buntes Feuerwerk für seine Sinne – der Wind trug ihm eine Melodie zu, so alt und schön dass er hätte weinend zusammenbrechen müssen. Er spürte das karge Gras des Brachlandes an seinen nackten Zehen, ihm war als könnte er das Atmen der Erde hören, ihre Freude, aber auch ihr Klagen, so wie das laute Lachen des Himmels wenn die Gewitterwolken an ihm vorüber zogen und dem Gesang des Wassers, wenn es sich an den schroffen Felsen brach. „Warag, bist du bereit?“ fragte die sanfte, tiefe Stimme hinter ihm. Er drehte sich langsam um, ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht als er fast würdevoll der schon etwas betagten Taurin zunickte, welche schon mehrere Stunden still hinter ihm gestanden hatte. Ihr Fell glänzte matt in der untergehenden Sonne und verwandelte es in glühende Bronze, ihr Schweif schlug langsam hin und her und ihre Augen betrachteten ihn wohlwollend. Ihr Name war Islen Waterseer. „Warag, wenn du eine Lektion über Wasser lernen musst, dann diese: Wasser bedeutet Wiedergeburt. Seine Macht fließt, erodiert und reinigt alle Arten von Dingen. Seine Fähigkeit zu heilen und zu regenerieren ist unvergleichlich, jedoch nur, wenn es rein ist.“ Islens’ Blick schweifte kurz auf das Meer vor Ratchet hinaus, als würde sie im Geiste auf den Wellen reisen, dann kehrte sie nach einigen Augenblicken wieder zu Warag zurück und ihre sanfte Stimme fuhr ruhig fort. “Wenn du begreifst, dass verunreinigtes Wasser alles verheeren kann, was es berührt, wirst du schätzen lernen, wie lebenswichtig dieser Rohstoff ist, Warag. So viele nehmen es als selbstverständlich hin…“ Islen lächelte leicht, aber die Trauer in ihren großen, glänzenden Augen war unverkennbar. „Brine, eine gute Freundin von mir, wirst du im südlichen Brachland finden… Es ist nahe einer kleinen Quelle auf einem Hügel. Aber pass gut auf dich auf Warag, ihr Heim wird unablässig von den dortigen Stachelebern heimgesucht.“ Warag nickte freundlich und seine Hand erfasste kurz die von Islen und drückte sie leicht, während er ihr leise etwas zuflüsterte und dann lächelte. Er war schon den Hügel hinab gestiegen, auf eine Reise weit fort, doch Islen wusste dass er immer auf derselben Erde wandeln würde wie sie und die Entfernung keine Rolle spielte. „..ja Warag. Du hast Recht. Es sind unsere Taten, welche wirklich Veränderung bringen...“ Die Sonne hinter ihr warf einen rötlichen Schatten voraus und eine Spur aus Feuer, Flammen und Glut tat sich am Horizont auf, für einen Ork, der gerade die ersten Schritte seines Weges gegangen war. „Möge die Erdenmutter mit dir sein, Freund Warag. Mit dir und mit deinen Taten…“ --- In dieser Nacht in Ashenvale: Sie hob die Hände zum Mond. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Ihre Handflächen waren Schalen, als wollte sie das Licht in ihnen bewahren. Der Himmel über ihr zeigte das Gleichgewicht, den Sprecher, den Halbmond, der sich halb im Schleier der Wolken kleidete. Schweigen lag über dem Wald. Drei große, zwei kleine Wölfe und ein paar gelb leuchtender Augen blickten zu ihr. Sie schwiegen. Und als die Wolke vor dem silbrigen Mond wich, erfüllten sieben Stimmen die Luft. An- und abschwellende Verse ergossen sich über Farn und Kraut, und die Nacht war ihnen heller als der Tag und ihr Lied war voller Worte ohne sie zu sprechen. Ihre sieben Stimmen waren eine Stimme. Ein Gesang. Eine Seele. Und wir blicken -'' ''doch nur unsere Seelen sehen wir. Und wir hören -'' ''doch nur ein Lied hören wir. Wir singen. Mit jeder Stunde ein Vers. Wir rufen. Die Augen gefesselt am Mond. Und wir sehen… einander an. (Isirah06) Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Shadowmoon Stamm